The Dance of Life
by magnificantmel6
Summary: A simple dance is never just a simple dance. Sometimes its the first step to the rest of your life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters or actors, as much as I would like to sometimes. **

**This is the first time I have written any fan fiction in several years, so bear with me as I find my legs again. I really just had to get this out of my head, where it was running around asking to be written. It was originally suppose to be a one shot. But with the lovely help of Snapple and Ryder I have been told to make it a little longer. Thank you both for encouraging me. And this is starting out as T may go to M but not sure yet. **

Here she was on the dance floor dancing with Dov, at Frank and Noelle's wedding. And what a wedding it had been, so beautiful and touching. She still had the urge to cry thinking of the vows, and to think that it almost didn't happen.

That morning she has received a frantic phone call from Traci saying she had lost Noelle. But in the end she found her, and the wedding went on without a hitch. It showed Andy that even a strong woman like Noelle could run away with fear. But she came back and married the man she was suppose to be with for life. Gave her a tiny bit of hope.

Dov spun her out real quick, and in that second she saw Sam dancing with Marlo. They were so close and laughing at something. He looked happier than he had been with her. That tiny bit of hope dissipated quickly. Being pulled back to Dov snapped her out of her Sam daze. He looked down at Andy, pulled her in and whispered "Someday he will figure it out"

Her mind a little fuzzy from the champagne she had been downing like water all night she responded "What will he figure out? I think he has what he wants."

Dov about to respond was interrupted by a steady voice asking, "Can I cut in?"

Andy turned to look at Oliver "Sure can, I am sure Dov would love a turn around the dance floor with you."

"Hardy Har Har Andy, I meant with you." Oliver laughed.

Taking her hand he brought her out to the dance floor, he could see that she was a little tipsy. More than anything he could feel the sadness radiating off her.

Bringing her into a respectable distance they started swaying. "So how you doing McNally?"

"Great just great"

Looking down at his favorite rookie, although he won't say that out loud. He realized that she was trying everything to not look at Sam and Marlo.

"You know McNally its just a phase..." Oliver was cut off by Andy.

"Oliver enough please, I have given up. I know when the odds are stacked against me, I am out. Do I still love him, everyday until I die I will. But I can see now that he couldn't be with me. He's so happy with Marlo. He takes her out and show he cares for her. I see it everywhere. He just wasn't like that with me. I love him, and all I want is for him to be happy. I just want him to be happy, and I have to accept that I can't make him happy." A few tears slowly made a trail down her cheeks "I think its time I start trying to be happy. I won't love anyone like I love him, but I can try to find happiness. I think I deserve some happiness."

He watched more tears trail down her cheeks, and then he felt her stiffen, looked over his shoulder and saw Sam kiss Marlo on the forehead. Andy pulled out of his arms "I have to get some air I think i have had too much to drink" And then she was off, practically sprinting out the door of the ballroom. His heart broke for her, he was getting ready to follow her to make sure she was okay. But Nick beat him to the punch already leaving through the same door as Andy, Oliver had a feeling that another guy was falling for Andy.

Turning on his heel he headed back toward the bar to get a drink he noticed Sam standing there by himself now. Walking up to him, he saw that he was looking around the ballroom in search of something or someone. "Where's Marlo?" He asked Sam

"She went to the bathroom. She should be back soon." Apparently he wasn't looking for her, which only pissed him off more.

Turning toward the bar, Oliver signaled the bartender over asked for a beer, once it was in his hands he took a sip. "You know you're an idiot." "Excuse me" Sam asked

"The woman you love loves you back, and you're wasting your time with another woman who doesn't even measure up to Andy. Do you know what I would give for Zoe to still love me? Instead she's in love with another man. If you don't figure it out soon you might lose her forever. And believe me you will regret it. And that possibility might be closer than you know"

Grabbing his beer Oliver turned around, shocked to see Marlo standing two feet away with a surprised look on her face. He walked past her, leaving Sam there to deal with the fall out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing. Hope it doesn't disappoint. **

The light started to peek through the shutters of the room. Barely but still enough to wake her up, or maybe it was because her bladder felt like it might explode. Rolling over she went to sit up in bed. The whole world started to spin, grabbing her head she laid back down. Trying to open one eye, the tiny bit of sunlight felt like she was standing an inch from the sun. Her head pounded and her eyes watered, she slammed her eye shut. She had to get out of this bed before she had an accident, but she felt like death. Bracing herself for the pain of the light she slowly opened one eye and then the other, they watered her head pounded but they stayed open.

She started to sit up slowly, swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her feet smashed into a hard mass on the floor. Her heart pounded as she jumped, and then her head spun. Peaking over the edge of the bed she saw a familiar head of hair. What the hell had she done? Not caring about how much her body hurt, she jumped over the guy snoring away on the ground and ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door, she proceeded to purge her stomach of all the alcohol she devoured like water the night before. If she could just stand up she could empty her bladder before it exploded.

She heard a grumble on the other side of the door and some cursing, apparently her roommate was waking up and not so happy either. What the hell happened last night? All she remembered was running out of the ballroom, and heading out the back door of the resort.

Several hours earlier

He walked toward her slowly letting her get herself together. She was laying on a lounger by the pool of the resort. Her hair was tousled all around her face, her legs crossed at the ankles and bare, the length of her dress allowing them to be so. Her heels were thrown off her feet next to the lounger. Her left arm was thrown over forehead, her eyes closed. If it wasn't for the tears he could see glistening in the moonlight he would think she was doing a photoshoot.

"Don't even think of pushing me in again." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I would never do something like that." He joked.

In his hands he had a bottle of champagne, she eyed it curiously.

"I snagged it from the waiter that was bringing some in as I saw you running out, figured you might need it more than anyone else right now. Just don't have any glasses guess we'll have to share the bottle."

Raising herself up onto her elbows she put one hand forward "Pass it over then."

Nick moved closer to Andy, sitting down on the lounger next to her. Leaning over he passed the bottle over. Watching as she raised it to her lips and too a big swig.

Andy loved the feel of the bubbles from the champagne, she knew better than to drown her sorrow in the bottle. Tonight was an exception to that rule. She needed the escape.

"You know that the next wedding I thought I would be at was Traci and Jerry's wedding. I thought I would be somewhere tropical wearing as little clothing as possible with Sam. But I screwed that up for my best friend and for him didn't I."

"You didn't do anything to ruin that, you need to stop blaming yourself. We talked about this just like I didn't kill my buddy. Sometimes awful things happen to good people we love." Nick grabbed the bottle and drank some down.

"He's happy or he appears to be, We came back and everything changed. Nothing is the same. I miss his kisses, and the thing he does with his tongue, god do I ever miss that. Now hes probably doing the tongue thing with Marlo. It makes me sick to think about. Oliver keeps telling me that I shouldn't give up, that we are meant to be. He tried to have that talk again with me, but I shut him down." Grabbing the bottle back from Nick, she takes another sip.

"I just couldn't take it anymore I needed air I was suffocating in there, now I wish I had brought my coat. I don't want to go in there and chance running into anyone."

Slipping out of his suit jacket, "Sit up for a second." She does as he asks and he slips it around her shoulders "Better?"

"Much, thanks. You smell different from Sam, not bad just different" Her mind is getting fuzzier and her thoughts are running together. Takes the bottle in her hands and passes it to Nick realizing that she probably drank more than half the bottle. She'll let him finish it.

"Look at the stars tonight, they are beautiful. So big and bright, how does that song go, "Swinging by a star, something something something..." She's laying there looking up into the sky singing off key. He's staring at her and whispers "Yeah real beautiful"

Andy's breath catches "Nick, please don't. Please" she pleads "I am a mess, my life is a mess. I am in love with another man. And you were dating one of my good friends. Please don't do this."

Before he can respond a blast of noise erupts from one of the doors, Dov, Chris and Chloe come flying out.

"Hey you two we got tequila and we aren't scared to share it. But if Froink asks Dov took the bottle." Chloe practically cheers waiving the bottle of Patron over her head like a pom pom. Chris quickly pries it away from her hands before she tosses it accidentally.

Rolling his eyes, Chris thinks to himself that he thought he was off dad duty tonight, but now hes watching a drunk Chloe. She had to be drunk to suggest that Collins was falling in love with Andy, she just had to be. I mean yes they were spending more time together, but he figured that was because they got closer undercover. Plus Traci was recovering from losing the love of her life and working all the time. He was trying to figure out life as a dad, and trying to figure out Denise. Dov was doing whatever he was doing with Chloe. Gail was off making decisions that weren't right, and going through something. So it only made sense that Andy and Nick were hanging out more. He was going to keep an eye out just encase she was right. He went to the lounger right next to Andy and sat down.

"You know I really miss you Chris. You need to move back, or visit more. You always have a couch at my place" Andy said as she hopped up from the lounger staggered over to chris and gave him a hug.

"Oh are we group hugging?" Chloe jumped on the lounger and hugged them both.

Andy laughed a true laugh for the first time all night, it came from deep within her belly. Bubbling over, she kind of liked the frantic mind of Chloe. It was refreshing when everything else was so complicated right now. Her laugh quickly became a fit of laughter as Andy couldn't stop, it felt good. Pulling Andy up, "Lets Dance, you need a good dance. Like in Greys Anatomy we need to dance out the sads"

"Um, Chloe there is no music." Turning to look at the guys.

"No problem I have Pandroa on my phone" she proceeded to pull the phone out and turn on some music. "I think this moment calls for some 80's music" Girls just want to have fun exploded from the phone. Grabbing Andy, she started to shake her butt wildly, wobbling on her too high heels.

"If I am dancing with her so are you guys, get up and dance. If you don't I can just sit down and cry some more. Its all up to you." Before she was done even saying it she was already being pulled and twirled by Chloe. Nicks jacket slipped from her shoulders landing on the ground by their feet. Nick stood up to grab it before it got trampled on, causing Chloe to grab his hand and spin him out. Soon the other two guys got up too. There they were shaking and jumping, dancing away. She was right it was making her feel better.

Chloe grabbed her right heel and threw it off, "These things are killing me" Her left went flying by Nicks ear landing with a splash in the pool. "Whoops, oh well who wants tequilla, its tequilla time." she shouted.

"Shhhh you're going to get us kicked out." Andy whispered while putting her fingers by her mouth. Nick grabbed her hand and spun her out laughing "Pour them Epstein, lets do this. Where are the limes?"

"Here but don't have anything to cut them" Chris responded pulling out limes from his pocket.

Grabbing the pocket knife in his pocket Nick gave it to Chris, earning him a puzzled look. "Its habit, when i was in afghanistan.."

"Jar, Jar" Dov responded "Afganistan Afganistan, if we drank a shot for every time you said that we would be wasted."

"Sorry to break this to you all but I think we already are" Andy cracked up


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own rookie blue, any of the actors, or characters. Thank you to my helpers, Snapple, Ryder, and Jdee, you three are awesome and helping me muddle through this. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites it has made my week. **

Marlo walked out of the bathroom stall, went to the sink and washed her hands. Looking into the mirror she reapplied her lipstick, patted her forehead and cheeks with some powder to take away the shine from sweating. The restroom door flew open and in came Chloe. "Man its hot out there, Noelle was so beautiful, don't you think?"

"Yes she was." she muttered before she was interrupted

"I am having a blast, hey you know I didn't know Sam and Andy dated."

"Um Sam dated her for a while, he said it wasn't serious." Marlo shrugged, it was no big deal.

"Yeah I had no clue, but I kept seeing him staring at her tonight all intense. I mentioned it to Dov, he told me they were the love of each others would never know that by looking at them now. But they say aggression is passion, and if that's the case, those two have immense passion." She stopped turned around looked at Marlo and realized what she just said. Backtracking a little "But obviously they are done, He's with you, and Nick is going after Andy. Well I am just going to go."

Sweeping out of the bathroom Chloe took off. Marlo stood there for a second, getting herself together. Sam wouldn't lie to her, about his feelings for Andy, I mean just the other day he opened up to her. He told her he wanted someone to know him.

Leaving the bathroom, she headed toward the bar where she left Sam. He was there with Oliver and it appeared that they were in a heated discussion of some sort. Maybe she should give them a minute she thought, but then decided against that. Almost to the bar she heard Oliver snap at Sam "The woman you love loves you back, and you're wasting your time with another woman who doesn't even measure up to Andy. Do you know what I would give for Zoe to still love me? Instead she's in love with another man. If you don't figure it out soon you might lose her forever. And believe me you will regret it. And that possibility might be closer than you know"

She was shocked that was two people within five minutes that both said the same thing, about Andy being the love of his life. She was furious, sad and a plethora of other emotions. Before she could hide her emotions Oliver turned around saw her, shock registered on his face. He walked away without saying a word to her.

Sam looked at her, shook his head and walked over. She was upset but she wasn't going to do this in the ballroom. "Marlo, we need to talk, let's go to your room."

He tried to grab her hand so he could lead her out of the ballroom. Pulling her hand away, she headed to the door. Once they hit the hallway that lead to the elevators she stopped. "Lets talk here, right now."

Rubbing his hand over his hair, rubbing his fingers at the bridge of his nose, he knew what he had to do.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that she meant next to nothing to me. Truth is, she means the world to me. Our relationship was never just a passing phase, she's it for me. I really tried to move on, and open up to you. I tried to be the perfect boyfriend. I know we said we were taking it easy, simple, free of emotions, but that is not enough for me anymore. I am sorry Marlo, but I need her." He was pacing back and forth loosening his tie. Stopping he looked at her, noticed that she had a few tears running down his face.

"Thats great just great Sam, maybe you should have figured this out before you started opening up to me. I thought we were getting serious, I was falling for you. You lied to me about your relationship, but I should have known. I was getting the vibes from you." She turned away from him.

Until that moment he hadn't realized that she was getting more emotionally invested in their relationship then he was. He felt bad that he was breaking her heart but he couldn't lie to himself anymore. And he couldn't continue to break Andys heart.

"I'm sorry Marlo, I never meant to do this. I thought I was over her, I wanted to be, but I will never be over her, she's a part of me. I really am sorry." He went to touch her arm and she pulled it away and stalked down the hallway "Don't come running to me when she chooses Nick over you." Her last parting comment hung in the air as more of a threat than she even knew.

Sam leaned against the wall of the hall, this conversation took it out of him. Head leaning back on the wall, in his suit he was the picture of calm, but inside he was a tornado of feelings. Thinking back to when he was standing up there with Frank looking out on the guests, his eyes had been drawn to Andy sitting in front of him. She looked amazing, her dress clung to her curves like it was made just for her. The black bands on the top popping out from the olive color of the dress were like the ties of a present begging to be opened, he knew what lay beneath them. It use to be his own personal heaven. He could spend hours worshipping her body.

But then he had remembered where he was and the guilt crept in. So he would move his eyes to Frank, to afraid to look at Marlo, less she catched on. But his eyes constantly went back to Andy during the vows. So he went to the reception and paid more attention to Marlo. He laughed at her jokes, told his own jokes, and tried to avoid having his eyes search for Andy. Marlo at one point tried to kiss him, Sam hesitated and kissed her forehead instead. This whole night was him faking it, it was easy for him he was the master of undercover, hell the last several months he had become someone he wasn't. But tonight standing with Frank he started to realize he didn't want easy, he wanted messy, complicated, and passionate.

Right before Oliver had come over, he had overheard the new rookie Chloe asking Dov and Chris why Sam had looked at McNally so intensely. Dov had tried to whisper to her but clearly not being able to with the alcohol running in his system "She's the love of his life, even if he's in denial."

"What? Really cause he's kind of an ass to her, you would never guess that." Chloe exclaimed "Well he better figure it out soon, now that Nick's not with Gail, he can finally do something about his feelings for Andy." she waved her hand for the bartender, not noticing the shocked look on Dov and Chris.

He heard Chris's voice "I think you are imagining things Chloe, there is no way Nick is into Andy."

"Well actually now that I think about it, Gail has been going on about her suspicions for weeks. I just thought she was being paranoid and was jealous" Dov admitted to Chris.

Sam's heart felt like it was going to explode, Andy wouldn't move on with Nick would she?

"Come on boys I got tequila let's go share with Andy. Chris grab the limes will you. Hey where did she go she was just dancing?" Chloe took off with Dov and Chris on her tail.

Just as Sam was catching his breath from the conversation he overheard, Oliver came over. It took Oliver telling him off to realize exactly what he needed to do. And it made it an easy thing to do, when Marlo had clearly hear every word Oliver had said, or at least enough to get the jest of it. He couldn't be with Marlo anymore, it wasn't fair to either of them.

Standing in the hall he shrugged off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and decided he needed to fight for her, but first he was going to go have another drink.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont own any of the characters in Rookie Blue. **

**Thank you to all the reviews again they are keeping me going. **

**Thank you to Mcswarek01 who gently pushed me in pm to upload the new chapter already **

**Thank you to Jdee and firstadream100 for your help looking this over. **

Andy and Chloe were probably more affected by the Tequila than either of them thought. Dancing around the pool, singing at the top of their lungs "If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

"Shhh, you're going to get us kicked out." Chris said as he hovered over trying to get them under control

"You should let them be, its kind of hot watching them dance together" Mumbled a drunk Dov, sprawled out on a lounger.

"Chris is right we should keep it down, probably even think of heading home." Nick agreeing with Chris on probably the first thing ever.

"You guys are Party poppers" Complained Chloe

"I think you mean Party poopers" Chris said as he got the tequila away from Andy.

"No I meant popper, you are popping my party bubble. What is it with you and Army boy always trying to correct me." she spewed "I know what I mean when I am saying things, not my fault you can't keep up."

"Wow calm down Muffin." Dov voiced "I think maybe we should start heading home. I think some of us have to work tomorrow."

"Awe but I was just starting to have fun and make friends with Chloe. Can't we stay a little longer." Her lower lip jutted out as Andy pouted.

"Nope I think its time for some water and bed for you." Nick had grabbed her shoes in one hand, his jacket in the other.

Chloe ran to Andy pulling her into a bear hug. Andy was having a hard time breathing with as hard as she was being hugged. "I don't want to go, Andy and I were just discussing detective moody's tongue and the magic it holds. I want to hear more."

"Okay definitely time to go home. Lets gets some cabs no one is driving. Andy I can get in a cab with you, I don't want you riding alone." Chris said as he went to grab Andy's shoes from Nick.

"I got her Diaz, it's on my way home, I will share a cab with her."

"No really I don't mind, plus it would give us some time to catch up." He wasn't letting Andy get in the cab with Nick without a fight. He had watched Nick the last half an hour while they were out here, and he didn't like the way he was looking at Andy.

"Chris Nicks right, I am on the opposite side of town then you are its okay if Nick goes with me. We can catch up tomorrow for breakfast. Oh um maybe lunch" Slurred Andy "but first I need to find my purse and jacket they are inside. Turning to walk toward the door, she didn't notice Chris's face drop and the small triumphant smile appear on Nick's face.

When she was out of hearing range Chris turned on Nick. "Lay a hand on her and I might kill you myself. I don't know what you are doing, or if you think this is some sort of competition. But that girl is probably one of the sweetest most caring people I know. And right now she's not thinking clearly, don't use that against her."

Putting his hands in the air to stop Chris "I wouldn't dream of hurting her."

"Oh like you would dream of hurting Gail? How well did that turn out? And how do you think she will feel when you try to be with Andy?" Chris hissed through his teeth.

"She cheated on me buddy, just like she cheated on you, why are you so quick to defend her? You know what I don't have time to argue with you right now, I have to get Andy home. Let's just agree to disagree about my feelings for Andy." He sidestepped Chris and walked toward the door Andy had gone through.

Calling after him Chris yelled "You are kidding yourself if you think you have a chance in hell of stealing her heart away from Sam." He was livid the nerve of that guy sometimes.

Andy snuck as quietly as she could into the ballroom to grab her stuff, thanking foresight on wanting to escape that made her choose a table near the door. She grabbed her purse and jacket, taking one last look around the room she saw Traci, Sam and Noelle at the bar in conversation. She wondered where Marlo was since all night she was stuck to Sam like a leech. She turned around walking out the door toward the front lobby.

Nick stood by the front door waiting for Andy. She appeared from the ballroom. walking toward him. "Do you want to put your shoes on?"

"Nope! Lets go, did you get a cab?"

"Look out the door princess."

"Never ever call me princess again if you value your life. Lets go, I think I might have had too much to drink." Andy slurred as she slightly stumbled toward the cab with the door open waiting for her.

Nick walked up and put his hand on her lower back, helping her get there in one piece.

Sliding into the cab she stretched out her legs and settled in for the ride home. After Nick got in the cab, Andy put her head on his shoulder and relaxed into his body.

"You know Chloe's not that bad. I kind of like her for Dov, they mesh well together." Closing her eyes she quietly whispered.

"I don't want to think about them doing any sort of meshing Mcnally." Laughed Nick.

He got no response from Andy, looking down at her he realized she had fallen asleep. Throwing his arm around her he let her sleep.

Ten minutes later the cab was pulling up in front of Andy's flat. Gently shaking Andy awake

"Andy, Andy we are here. Come on lets bring you upstairs so you can sleep in your big comfy bed"

She stretched and woke up, that ten minute nap actually gave her a second wind. Reaching over she grabbed her shoes from Nick no way she was walking on her street with no shoes.

Nick paid the cab driver as Andy was getting out of the cab. He followed her.

"What are you doing? Get back in the cab and go home."

"Not going to happen. I am walking you to the door and then I will find another cab. I need to make sure you get in there okay." He stood his ground, after what happened to her and Gail he wasn't taking the chance.

"Fine follow away, but when you can't find a cab later and have to walk home don't blame me." Turning to go up the stairs she stumbled.

Nick grabbed her before she face planted, keeping his hand on her lower back he helped guide her up.

As they walked down her hall, he was rubbing her back gently. When they got to her door, she was going through her little purse searching for the key, didn't realize that he had moved closer to her until his whole body was pressed against the back of hers. "Let me help you with that" reaching for her keys he inserted them into her door and opened it. Before she could escape into her home, he turned her around and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss but it was one that spoke of one persons hope for the return of feelings.

Andy's hand went up his chest in between their bodies and gently pushed him away. Stepping back she put some space between them her hand still touching his chest. Her eyes telling him not to step any closer.

Her voice cracked "Nick, that was a good kiss, but I can't do this. I don't have many people in my life, who will always be there for me. Something permanent. Nick we can't take this anywhere, because I want you to be one of those I need you to be one of those people. My love life is a mess, no one is more aware of that than me. I don't want us to become messy."

"Andy if you let me I could be more to you." He pleaded

"No Nick its not fair to you, I am not over Sam. I don't know when or even if I ever will be. But I do know that I love you, but not in the way you want me to. Please Nick I can't lose you as my friend." Tears streaming down her face as she looked at him. Her eyes begging him to disregard his feelings.

"If and when you are ready to move on I want you to give me a chance that is all that I ask, Andy."

He pulls her hand off his chest, uses it to pull her to him. Surrounding her in a hug, he kisses her on the crown of her head "He has no clue how lucky he is to have someone like you love him. I hope he realizes it before its too late. Promise me that if he does finally get his head out of his ass you won't let him treat you the way he did before. He needs to show you everyday what an amazing person you are and how lucky he is."

Andy was soaking his shirt with tears, she raised her face to look at Nick "You are a true friend nick you really are. " She leaned up gave his cheek a sweet kiss. Stepping out of his arms, she turned around and walked through her flat door. "Get home safely Nick."

"Good night McNally." He turned and walked down the hallway.

**Would love to hear what you think so far? What you think will happen next? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing in regards to these characters or the show.**

**Thank you to Jdee and Snapple for helping look over this part. I hope you all are still enjoying the ride. Next section might be a few days later, since I am going to have some oral surgery tomorrow morning. Not sure how long it will take to recover. **

Sam made his way to the bar, leaning against it he ordered a scotch. Elbows on the bar he leaned his head on his hands. He didn't even know where to start his fight. Now that he had made the decision to fight for her, for the life of him he couldn't figure out where to start.

A hand gently landed on his shoulder and squeezed. Turning he saw Noelle standing there.

"Sammy you doing okay."

"Yup never better"

"You know you can't lie to me right, I have known you a long time. I am willing to bet its about your rookie." Noelle smiled at him.

Taking his drink that the bartender finally handed him, he took it down in one swallow and signaled for another. "You know you are suppose to sip slowly and enjoy the taste of the scotch, its not really a shot kind of drink." Noelle laughed and asked the bartender for a glass of scotch to.

Bringing both drinks to them, Noelle grabbed hers and stopped Sam from drinking his. "No, lets do a toast. Here is to my wedding, my baby and my life. Sam if I can fight for my life, than you can fight for the love of yours."

Shaking his head, it hit Sam he didn't have it so bad and he should be concentrating on his oldest friends being happy.

"Noelle, I am sorry for being a downer, you need to go enjoy your day forget my mood. I don't want to ruin anything for you."

"Stop, you're not ruining anything. Sam you are one of my oldest and dearest friends. You are my brother, and I want you to be happy. She makes you happy, but you need to open up, the both of you do. Don't waste anymore time, we should know by now that in the job we are in we are living on borrowed time. I have never seen you fall for anyone, but I knew the moment I saw the look in your eyes after she barged into the locker room she was it for you. She went barging in there, handed you your ass, I heard outside of the door you know. And don't think I don't know why you started undressing."

Laughing she took a small sip of her drink. "One day I am going to give a speech at your wedding and I will mention how she swept you off your feet. But you need to fight for her for once Sam, you can't sit back and always expect her to keep fighting for you. You deserve to be happy Sam, you deserve it more than most people. You are a good, fair kind man, you deserve her."

"Is there room for another girl at the bar?" Traci asked as she stood on the other side of Sam. She had overheard a little bit of their conversation as she was walking by.

"Why not, everyone can get into my business. So you both should probably know that Marlo and I broke up. I can't fake it anymore."

Traci who had been drinking and hanging with Steve, was probably a little tipsy. "Oh, thats what I told Andy to do with Luke, fake it till you make it, right after I told her to put you on ice. Oops, I don't think I was suppose to say that." She looked ashamed that she apparently had no filter now.

Looking at her a little shocked Sam sighed and rubbed the palms of his hands on his eyes, "Put me on ice? When was this?"

"Look Sam I wasn't suppose to say anything, so just forget I said it."

"Not going to happen Nash, you need to spill." His TO voice commanded that she tell him.

"Fine but I am really sorry just remember that. It was after the blackout, and I should have listened to her then that you were the best mistake of her life. But I pushed her to easy and what I thought was the better guy for her. I had her write your name down on a post it and put it in a jar of water. We put it in the freezer, and I told her to forget it ever happened. I told her to become girlfriend of the year. I didn't realize at the time, the love you both had."

She bumped her shoulder into Sam's "I really think if you had said something to her at any point during those months, she would have been yours. There was never a chance for him, ever. Even when they were engaged, Sam its always been you, and I think it always will be. But it comes down to this, you have to make the first move this time, Noelle is right. Don't just say the words Sam, prove them. Now drink that drink and get to the fighting."

"What do I do just show up at her door, she will probably slam it in my face." He snapped.

"Maybe or Maybe not, but at least you would be doing something. If she slams it in your face you just keep trying Sam. You do it until she relents, and then you prove to her everyday how much you love her. You fight for her. Simple as that." Noelle's impassioned speech made him turn around and look out into the ballroom, maybe she was still here.

"Have either of you seen here recently?"

"Um, Sam, she left a little bit ago I think I saw her walk out with her purse and jacket. And one thing before you run off Sam. She's my best friend, and you are my partner, but you hurt her again and I will personally make your life a living hell. Got it?" Traci exclaimed

"Loud and Clear Traci. Loud and clear." He hugged her.

Turning to Noelle he grabbed her into a hug and thanked her for everything. Whispering how everything would be okay. He took off out of the ballroom.

As he made his way to the front of the hotel, he knew he needed a cab now that the scotch was running through his system. He saw a cab pulling out, went to try to catch it and saw the back of Andy's head resting on Nick's shoulder driving out onto the street. He needed to find a cab, and he needed it now. As if the universe was finally on his side another one pulled up within a few minutes.

**Leave me a review, tell me what you think is going to happen next. I love to hear the theories and suggestions. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. I don't own Rookie Blue or the characters, if I did this season would be so different. I really am blown away by the follows and the reviews. Thank you so much. I hope you are enjoying this. Thank you to the wonderful ladies giving me inspiration and tips, Snapple, Jdee, McSwarek01. **

It felt like the longest cab ride of his life. He swore that the guy was taking the long way just to aggravate him. When they finally pulled up to Andy's flat, he looked around saw a cab round the corner. He didn't see a cab, he wondered if Nick had left already or if he was up there right now with Andy. He wasn't losing Andy to Nick, he just wasn't going to let that happen. Not this time, this time Andy was his, he wasn't letting some pretty boy take his place. Paying the cab guy, he climbed out of the cab. He was in luck as he walked up to the building someone was coming out so he got in without ringing to be let in. For now he had the element of surprise.

He took the stairs and not the elevator, he needed time to prepare what he was going to say to her. And what he was going to do if Nick was still there. It took less time than he thought to get to her floor and her door. Standing there he stared at the door for a good five minutes before he finally knocked. He fidgeted and he tried to listen if he could hear anything. Maybe Nick took her back to his house instead. He was getting aggravated thinking about what could be happening with them right this second. The second time he knocked it was hard and forceful. Another minute went by but it felt like ten minutes. He knocked again this time even harder and longer. He heard movement and Andy's voice ringing out "Hold your horses I am coming." For the first time in a long time he prayed that he got this right. He wasn't leaving her home without a chance.

When she opened the door, she was standing in front of him, in a short silky red robe. One he had had the pleasure of peeling off her so many times. His breath caught in his throat. He needed her, wanted her, so help him god if Nick laid a hand on her and was in there with her right now he would beat the shit out of him caveman style. "You alone?" he barely choked out.

The knock came on the door just as she let her dress slip from her body. Standing there in her nude bra and seamless boy shorts in the same color, she might as well be naked. The knocking got louder. She went to her bedroom door, and grabbed her robe. It didn't cover much of her body it hit mid thigh and was a red silk color, but it would cover what needed to be covered.

If that was Nick coming back she was going to lose her mind. The alcohol was clouding her mind and she was starting to think maybe it wouldn't be so bad to start something with Nick. But then she thought about his friendship and she couldn't lose it. Walking to the door as the knocking was getting persistent. "Hold your horses I am coming" She grabbed the front door and she didn't bother to check the peephole to drunk to even think of it. Swinging the door open, and stopped mouth dropping. It wasn't Nick. She had to be hallucinating, why was he at her door?

"Sam?" Her hand held the door, it was her only reason for standing right now. Her legs were jello. He was so attractive that it always took her breath away. His jacket slung over his shoulder, his tie pulled loose and hanging there. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, showing his glorious arms, they were lightly sprinkled with dark hair. The look on his face was stormy, she couldn't figure out what he was thinking at the moment.

"You alone?" his voice came out raspier than he wanted.

"Yeah" She whispered opening the door a little wider as she looked behind her, making sure.

Before she could turn around he was pushing through the door dropping his jacket and grabbing her. His lips descended on hers, rough and soft at the same time. Her breath caught, this was all just a drunken hallucination it had to be.

This isn't real. It can't be.

If this was a dream or a figment of her imagination she should enjoy it right. She grabbed onto his shoulders, bringing him deeper into her arms. Her hands slowly made their way to the front of his shirt, while her tongue battled with his. God she missed this.

Sam moaned, he hadn't felt this kind of electricity with anyone but her.

Her hand slowly slipped the top four buttons open on his shirt, the fifth button was giving her trouble. She wasn't going to stop kissing him to figure it out, so she roughly grabbed both sides of his shirt and pulled. The ping of buttons flying off his shirt and scattering all over the room was heard. Then Andy was touching his skin, her hand slowly trailing his abs, they felt more defined. She could stand her all night and trace them, she would even trace them with her tongue she missed the salty taste of Sam's skin. She felt his arms go up and slide the robe down her arms, she let her arms slide to the side and the rob fell to the ground.

They separated for a brief second to catch their breaths, Sam turned around slammed the door shut. Andy was propelled backwards, Sam grabbing her ready to lift her up. His shirt got in the way so he let it slip off his arms. Then he was back on Andy, lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He made his way over to the couch, the feel of her skin on his was making his foggy mind even foggier. He missed her, was never letting her go again. Right now he wanted her more than he ever wanted anyone before. There was no way he would make it to her bedroom, so the couch would have to do for now. He slowly made his way down her neck, kissing and sucking as he went. He loved the spot where her neck met her shoulders, licking and sucking it. Turning so he could sit on the couch, Andy still in his arms, he plopped down. She bounced on his lap, closer to where he needed her.

Her moans were driving him wild, still concentrating on his favorite spot he started to undo her bra. But the bra didn't want to cooperate, Andy reached back and undid it for him. Pulling back he looked at her, he missed this sight. Andy flushed with passion, her chest heaving up and down making her nipples call to him. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth and her hands grabbed his hair pulling him into her more. She pressed her breast to his mouth, as he sucked on her nipple. She missed him, she missed this. It had been way too long for his mouth to not have touched any of her body parts. She was so close to that cliff, and he hadn't even gone below the waist yet. She could feel how hard he was through his pants as she grinded against him.

A pounding at her front door caused them both to jump apart, with Andy landing on the ground barely missing the coffee table with her head and back.

* * *

**Review away, it makes me write faster. Helps me come up with ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am completely blown away from the outpouring of reviews for the last chapter. I am speechless, I really wrote this thinking that maybe one of two people would like it, but more to get it out of my head. **

**I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters if I did we would be watching a totally different show. **

**I want to say a special thank you to the girls that help me edit, give my some ideas about what I have written. Without you I wouldn't have the guts to write this. Snapple, Ryder, Jdee, firstadream100**

Sitting on the floor shocked at what just happened, Andy gingerly got up on her shaking legs. "I am just going to get that." She whispered, standing in front of Sam in just her nude panties. She walked over to Sam's shirt bent down giving him a great view of her butt.

The knocking persisted "Andy open the door. I heard a crash, so I know you are in there." Came the slightly angry voice of Chris. Andy grabbed Sam's shirt threw it on buttoned the buttons that were left. "Be there in a sec" she yelled. She looked at Sam, who just shrugged and smirked. Sitting on the couch with no shirt looking like a king on his throne.

Andy scrambled to the door, holding the bottom of the shirt she opened the door a crack. Poking her head out of the door

"Hey what are you doing here?" Her blush evident on her face.

"Andy is Nick in there with you?" he pushed the door a little "Is that a guys shirt you are wearing? Is that a Hickey on your neck?" He was getting more frantic as he started putting the picture of her together.

"Chris I promise you Nick isn't here. I will see you for lunch tomorrow." She skirted over the other questions trying to push the door closed. Chris's foot slipped into the crack keeping the door open he knew she was hiding someone. Before he could push the door open, Andy was pulled back and Sam appeared in the door.

"How can I help you Diaz? As you can tell I'm definitely not Nick." The anger and frustration rolling off of him in waves.

"No Offense sir, but can I have a word with you." He wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of Andy in the state she was in, even if it got him killed.

"Sure what about?"

"Privately!"

"Andy why don't you go to the bedroom for a second while Diaz and I have a word."

Sam watched as Andy turned, walking down the hall. He couldn't wait to follow her down the hall pick up where they left off on the couch.

"Swarek, can I ask what you think you are doing? Andy is in no state to be led on by you. And don't you have a girlfriend, sir? Andy deserves better than that." Chris was livid, what was with men and trying to take advantage of Andy while she was drunk.

Rubbing his hands through his hair Sam answered "Actually I broke up with her earlier tonight. And I really don't have to explain myself to you Diaz."

"I think you do, I don't care that you are my superior officer, but that woman in there is like my sister and I won't let anyone take advantage of her while she can't fend for herself. And you of all people, you have broken her already, you can't do this to her again. She won't survive this time."

Standing there with no shirt on, Sam could see how Chris thought what he did, and maybe he did owe him an explanation of some sort. "Diaz, Chris, I can promise you I am not taking advantage of her. She's it for me, I don't ever want to hurt her again. If she has me, I will make it up to her everyday for the rest of her life."

Chris was pacing back and forth in front of Sam, making him feel slightly dizzy. "I think you should leave Sam, I really do. If you mean it you need to work for her. Show her you mean it. I came here thinking I was going to have to beat Nick up and I find you here instead. I have half the mind to sleep on this couch if it means nothing happens."

"Diaz, I appreciate and respect that you are taking care of her, but if you don't leave this apartment in the next 2 minutes I will throw you out myself. What happens between us is between us. You need to let us figure this out. I will admit I came here to talk, and we got carried away. I need to talk to her. So leave." His voice rough and pleading. "Just trust me this one time Diaz"

Chris deflated seeing Sam in from of him half-dressed and looking like he was really sorry was too surreal. He really didn't want to leave but he was half scared of what Sam would do to him if he didn't. Sam had a way of scaring the hell out of him but at the same time he didn't want Andy to get hurt. He was torn, leave and she might get taken advantage of, or stay to potentially have a drunk Sam beat him to a pulp.

Sam rubs his hand through his hair down to his eyes. Proceeding to squeeze his nose in annoyance. "Diaz, please just leave already. I really need to talk to Andy."

"Fine but don't think I wont be back later to check on her. And if I hear you did anything to hurt her again." Chris huffed and walked out the door. Just because he was leaving did not make him a coward did it? He would be brave tomorrow.

Sam went to the door, shutting it, he locked all the locks. This whole talk with Chris had sobered him up. Leaning against the door he took a long dragged out breath. He needed to calm down, he really did want to talk to Andy before things got so wild. He just couldn't help himself when she opened the door looking the way she did. She always had that effect on him, one look at him with aroused half hooded eyes, a lick of her lips and he wanted to claim her as his. He was such a fool to think he would ever be able to replace that. He needed to talk to Andy really talk to her, he shouldn't have attacked her at the door like he did, he wanted to do this right this time. After this there was no redo this was it for him.

He pushed himself off the door and made his way down the hall to her room. "Andy, he's gone we can talk." No answer "McNally?" He opened her door and his breath caught. She was sprawled across her bed, one arm under her head and pillow, the other across the bed. Her legs spread eagle, she was dominating the bed, and sleeping. He sat down on the end of the bed just staring at her. Guess the talk would have to wait till the morning. He decided that he should get some sleep, trying to get on the bed he realized that she was taking up most of the bed.

He leaned down, slowly removing his shoes, and socks, until that moment hadn't realized they were still on his feet. Removing his belt from around his waist, he went to unzip his pants to take them off. He stopped thinking maybe he should leave them on just encase. He probably should go sleep on the couch, giving Andy and himself a better chance at talking in the morning. But now the pull of her was too much, maybe he would just sit on the chaise for a while and watch her sleep. Yup that's was what he was going to do, just for five minutes and then he would move to the couch. In her sleep she looked so carefree and it allowed him to pretend that he had never broken her. Closing his eyes he thought about what life would have been like if they had been normal.

* * *

**Leave a review good or bad. I might be turning into a review whore after the outpouring from the last chapter. :-) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I don't own Rookie Blue, should be pretty obvious by now. **

**Thank you to Snapple, Ryder for helping me and assuring me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited and followed this story. This is the first time I have written smut, but also I wanted it to be perfect. I am still not sure its completely what I wanted but if I keep tweaking it, I might be doing this one chapter for weeks. I hope you love it, because truthfully I am beyond nervous about this chapter**

Andy got herself off the bathroom floor, walking to the sink she turned on the faucet. She put some toothpaste on her toothbrush to get the icky taste out of her mouth. She looked at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, looked like a swarm of bees could live in it. Her lips were red and swollen, apparently she had a lot of kisses happen, or maybe one of the bees that could be living in her hair stung her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the bathroom, when she noticed the hickey on her neck. How she missed it at first was a mystery to her, it looked like she had a fight with a vacuum, and she definitely wasn't the winner. The spot was dark purple and as far as hickeys go pretty big. It was in the spot the Sam in the past loved to pay attention to in the throes of passion.

Her memory was foggy at best, for what happened last night. As she was emptying her stomach visions came to her, but she couldn't place what was real and what wasn't. The one thing that was real was the man that had been asleep on her floor. She splashed her face hoping that it was just a dream and the cold water would wake her up. Drying her face, she decided she wasn't leaving this bathroom anytime soon. Leaving it would be facing reality. A reality she wasn't sure she wanted to face. She had become her enemy she had become Jo. She had slept with Sam when he was with Marlo. Turning off the water her legs gave out on her and she slide to the ground. Leaning against the door she banged her head on it. She had to be the worlds biggest screw up. Tears rolling down her face she sobbed.

Sam woke up to the sight of bare legs climbing over him, and the bathroom door crashing closed. Sometime in the night he had fallen asleep and rolled onto the floor. His back would never forgive him, it was stiff. His head pounded, as he sat up. He heard Andy emptying her stomach and then could hear the water running in the bathroom. He started to make his way to the door to make sure she was okay. Hearing the water shut off, he heard her sliding to the floor with a plop on the title. It was the gut wrenching sob and the banging on the door that startled him into action.

"Andy, are you okay?" He choked out.

"Oh just peachy" She cried. "Just go home already Sam you're good at that. You got what you wanted, isn't this the time you usually run out in the mornings."

She was pissed, it wasn't fair of him to put her in this situation. He knew how much it hurt to have this happen to her. And now he was having it happen to Marlo. Who she didn't particularly care for, but he obviously did.

"You have it all wrong. Open the door Andy, I need to see you. Please don't make me break it down." he snapped at her.

"Sam you have no right to order me to do anything." She yelled as she opened the door. There he stood shirtless and breathtaking as usual. He was pissed she could tell by the clenching of his jaw. She walked past him trying to get out of the bedroom, and into the safety of anywhere but the bedroom.

"Don't walk away from me again Andy." He hissed going after her.

"You don't get to tell me that right now Sam, you have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend and you still slept with me. You can blame the alcohol, or maybe that you lost your mind. But all I know right now is that you need to leave."

He grabbed her arm turning her in the hall to face him. "I don't have a girlfriend anymore, and I am not Luke, and you are not Jo. Andy we didn't sleep together last night. We got really close but Chris came over and knocked some sense into me, and even if you hadn't fallen asleep I would have stopped us last night. Andy you know me, I wouldn't lie to you."

Staring at her he begged with his eyes for her to listen to what he had just said.

Andy was breaking from the inside out.

"But you have lied. You lied," Andy's voice cracked

Sam froze. Slowly, he straightened his shoulders. She saw the muscle in his jaw jump. Andy hugged the dress shirt to her chest. Screwing her eyes shut, she clenched her jaw, drawing on the anger inside of her

"You said you wouldn't leave without a fight," Her voice was raised.

He squared his shoulders, with a low groan. "Listen-"

Andy shook her head so hard. "No! You listen. You don't get to do this! You don't get to just decide that you finally want me back when someone else shows interest.!"

"Andy-"

The sound of her name tumbling from his lips only fueled her anger. She charged across the room, while Sam followed her toward the kitchen

"You don't get to break up with me in the rain, never say I love you, and only say it when I am holding a bomb. You don't get to make promises to me in a hall, that you obviously couldn't keep." Turning her body to face him "You moved on, you shoved it in my face time and time again. "

Sam blinked and took an involuntary step back.

"Do you still love me?" he rasped.

"What?"

Sam cleared the emotion from his throat and fixed his gaze on her. "Do you still love me?"

Her eyes narrowed and she countered back "Do you still love me?"

"I asked you first."

"You're the one who broke up with me, and starting dating someone else."

"But you left me again Andy. You keep running away from me, how is that fighting for me?"

"I had already signed on for undercover, I couldn't walk away from it. I did something for myself for the first time in a long time. You of all people should understand that. And don't get me started on how even after the bomb when I asked if it was true you joked about it. So do you, Sam? Do you still love me?"

"Four years," he whispered. "Probably from the moment you tackled me in that alleyway and tried to kiss me"

His confession was the last straw, it broke her. Tears running down her face she stared at the man that would always have her heart. She grabbed at his shoulders pulling him in, her lips attacking his. She was kissing him with an anger and a passion he had never felt before. Almost as if she was punishing him at the same time she was telling him she was never going to let him go. She loved him but at the same time she hated him for all the hurt he caused her in the last few months. He was still so hurt for her leaving when they were suspended, never talking to her about it he let it fester and grow inside him. Sam's hand went to her hips, gripping them roughly he pulled her into his erection. Needing some friction against it, he hadn't felt this fire in so long.

His fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt that she was wearing. He pulled it apart not caring that he just ripped the rest of the buttons off his shirt. Dragging the shirt down her arms he let it hang there as a restraint for her arms. He pulled away from her mouth taken in a ragged breath. "I fucking missed you." His mouth trailed down the the spot he created on her neck earlier sucking it into his mouth. His hand moved to her breast laying claim to it. Pinching her nipple making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

Andy cried out, throwing her head back. "I can't stop thinking about you with her Sam. its killing me. Was it this good with her?"

"Not like this, nothing is like this, nothing will ever be like this" He grunted out as he ripped the shirt off her body. Kissing down her chest his hands went the waist of her boy shorts ripping them down her legs. His right hand found its way back up to the juncture between her legs, finding her clit. She was so wet for him, it made him harder. "So wet for me, aren't you Andy. Anyone else make you this wet, did Luke ever do this for you? What about Nick? Did you let him touch you Andy?" He snapped the need to claim her growing.

"Never, no one, only you. Sam only you." She pleaded for him to finally believe her. Her hands found the zipper on his pants as his hands keep pinching and pleasuring her clit.

She slowly pulled the zipper down, then proceeded to push his pants and boxer briefs down his legs. His erection popping up and hitting his stomach. He grabbed her around the neck with his other hand and pulled her lips back to his kissing her. His legs kicking off his pants, flying them across the room.

She grabbed his penis in her hand giving it a little tug, as much as she wanted to do so much more right now she just wanted him in her, making her scream. Washing away the imagines she imagined of him and Marlo. "Sam I need you in me right now." She begged grabbing his hand from between her legs.

She pulled him against her again. Causing the hard ridge of his erection to rub against her stomach. She wanted him, needed him. "Never running again, ever. No one will touch you ever again Sam. You're mine only mine."

He grabbed the back of her right knee, drew her thigh up over his hip and pressed his erection against her. Putting him closer to where she wanted him, needed him to survive. She jumped a little, he caught her cupping her bottom.

"Andy you're mine, do you hear me, you are never running again. I will fight anyone that tries to take you away from me." He hissed

Andy sank onto him her legs wrapping around his hips and waist. He groaned, and pulled her up, just to pull her back down again. He was where she wanted him to be most. "God I hate you so much. Its been so long. Why Sam why did you keep us apart?" She cried as his trusts picked up.

"Andy you drive me crazy, I thought I could forget this. Replace it. Found out its not possible." Sam grunted as his thrusts sped up at a bruising pace. He hands digging into her perfect ass. His legs were straining he backed her up against the wall for some leverage.

Her back hit the wall, causing the photos that were there to sway and fall to the ground. The crashing of the photos echoed around the living room. Sam stopped for a second waiting to hear the sound of crashing glass, when it did not come he pushed forward again. He couldn't slow down, he was barreling through the emotions they were feeling. He had this raw need to claim her like no one had before, and no one would again. "Oh god Sam" She screamed as he hit the spot inside of her that could lead quickly to her falling from the cliff of ecstasy. Sams legs and arms were starting to strain with the power he was using to claim her. He stepped back from the wall "Hold on to me"

Making his way to the island a few feet away, still inside of her he put her down on the island. Reaching behind her and swinging his arm to knock her bag from earlier that day, and some miscellaneous items, on the floor. Crashing items all over the floor in her kitchen the noise so loud, but they didn't hear it. Their need to consume each other preoccupied them.

Kissing Andy, like trying to breath her in and keep her there forever.

He pulled away slipping out of her for a second, he pushed her body down onto the island. His mouth went to her nipple, suckling, and then biting her. Her back arched up pushing her nipple into his mouth more. "Andy oh fuck" he cursed. She pulled her leg up onto the island bracing her foot on the edge of the counter. He saw it as a invitation to slam back into her, causing her to scream his name. He made his way back to her lips "Never again, by the time I am done with you Andy, you won't be able to walk. You are going to know who you belong to." She met each of his powerful thrusts, watching him.

Her eyes locked onto him, unwavering. His gaze always pulled her in an kept her there, like their souls were speaking to each other. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was so full. Never had she felt as full as she did with Sam inside of her. Him being buried deep inside of her felt so right, perfect. Like how this was what she was made to do. Who she was meant to be with, tears sprang to her eyes. She could feel them clinging to her lashes, but she refused to look away. She blinked them back, keeping her eyes locked on his as he continued his assault on her body. Heat was gathering in her belly, the need coiling, straining for control. She wanted him to fall of the cliff with her, as one, the way it should be forever.

Sam watched as another tear trickled down her cheek, he pressed his lips to it and soaked it up. He could see the hurt he caused her, regretted every moment they were apart. Promised himself that this time he would do everything to keep her. She really was it for him. He could have lost her for good so many times, he wasn't going to let another moment go by without her knowing that she was it for him. He thrust up into her again, he could feel her starting to tighten around his member, making him harder by the second. Her hand ran up his chest and her nails raked over his chest, stopped where his heart beat. Feeling her hand there, looking into her eyes he couldn't stop the words "Fuck, I love you so goddamn much, its so much. Do you feel that Andy? Do you? It beats for you, only you." He grunted pulled back and thrust into her again, harder than before. Causing her head to press against the counter and her body to bow up off of it. "Sam I love you. Only you. I am so sorry for everything, so sorry"

He grabbed her body bringing it up into his body. Holding her to him, his lips found her lips, as his eyes continue to stare at hers. Another tear rolled down her her cheek. He saw her eyes darken and widen, before he felt the start of her climax.

She cried out, tightening around him. And he knew he was done for, he shuddered . He exploded following her off the cliff. Pulsing he felt her body milking him for every last drop. Staring at her, he saw the tears unleashing and falling down her face. "Sam oh god Sam, love you, love you so much. Too long too long" She cried.

He held her to him, kissing her lips softly, He felt emotionally wrecked. "Andy I know what I want. I may not be good with words. But I know this, you are what I want."

* * *

**Thank you and love the reviews so tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Rookie Blue or its characters. Although I love them like my own. Thank you to my wonderful helpers, Cythy, Ryder, JDee, and Snapple. **

His hand was rubbing her back as she cried. "Shh, Andy I've got you. It's okay, I have you. I know you probably won't believe this, but I promise that I am not going anywhere."

His right hand was tangled in her hair, and his nose buried into her hair. Slowly pulling away he bent and his nose touched hers. This was them, it was the tenderness that was just them. No one before and no one after would ever get the meaning of their noses touching.

It was their unique way of saying they loved each other even before they admitted to themselves that they loved the other. It was a way for their souls to touch.

"Sam, are you sure I am what you want?" Andy whispered as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "You seemed happier with Marlo than you ever were with me. You showed the world that you were with her. You did things with her."

"I was fooling myself, lying to myself, trying to be the perfect boyfriend to make up for the fact that you were always on my mind. There hasn't been an hour that hasn't gone by in the last eight months that I haven't thought about you." He held her face in his hands looking her in the eyes. Seeing the emotion swirling around in them, he knew now that he hurt her more than he could ever imagine.

"I am sorry if I ever made you feel like you were inadequate in any way. That you questioned what we had? I am telling you now, when I had you I got scared. I didn't know how to have what we had. I never told you about my childhood, but I have never experienced the kind of undying love you have for me. And it scared me." His voice was raspy, and full of emotion. Leaning in he rested his forehead on hers.

"Sam, it wasn't just your fault either. I should have given you some space after Jerry, but I wanted to be there for you. Help you. And I can see how you blamed me for Jerry." Her voice cracked.

"Don't ever think I blamed you Andy. I never blamed you." Kissing the tip of her nose he continued to rub her back.

"I should have tried to get word to you, or talked to you before I went under. If I had, do you think you would have waited?"

"I would have found a way to go undercover with you. I almost lost you that day to a bomb. I would have fought tooth and nail to have you back."

"Oh Sam, I am so sorry."

He leaned down and kissed her lips. He nipped at them, licking them to ease the pain, he pulled her in deepening the kiss. Letting their passion grow again.

Oliver was back on shift after last nights wedding. His head felt like exploding so he was downing the aspirin like tic tacs. But that being said, he was the happiest he had been in awhile. Celery had kept him up last night. He was in charge while Frank was off on his honeymoon. He looked down into the bullpen and watched several of the officers as they lingered around. He was surprised Dov made it to work, last time he saw him, he looked like he was one beer away from stripping and doing a naked run around the hotel. Several of the others were huddled around the coffee machine trying to wake themselves up.

His radio sparked to life on the desk. "We have a call of a report of disturbance at ..." Oliver's heart skipped a beat when he heard the address and the unit number, that was Andy's house. He had to take this call, make sure she was okay. He sped out of the office, pulling Dov along with him, jumping into the first car he found. "Sir, where are we going?" Dov asked barely awake.

"There was a call at Andy's place we are going to make sure we are the first ones to get there."

"What? At Andy's?" The sentence Oliver had said woke Dov up like a glass of ice water to the face. This couldn't be happening again, not to Andy. She was in too fragile of a state to survive something like this. The ride over was tense and barely a word was said between the two guys.

Oliver was running over and over again in his mind, things that were said the night before. He hoped that this was nothing. That Andy was okay because he didn't know if Sam could recover otherwise. He had the lights blaring and the siren on as he drove with his foot to the petal. As Andy's building came into sight, his heart felt like it was going to explode. Coming to a halt in front of her building, he barely got the car into park before he was flying out of it with Dov on his heels.

Another patrol car came to a stop next to them, causing Dov to stop and turn. "What are you all doing here? We responded that we would be here" snapped Marlo.

"We got this, how about you guys take the next call" Dov suggested.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she grunted.

"Cruz, listen to Dov! Get the next call we are handling this." Oliver yelled while stepping through the door of the building, giving her no chance to argue.

Dov turned and followed Oliver.

They made it to her door, seeing it in one piece, they each sucked in a breath. They knocked on the door. "Andy, open up we got a call. Someone said they heard screaming and things being thrown around. Open the door or we will break it down." Oliver yelled as he continued to knock.

Sam had his face buried in her neck, and he was still buried inside of her, getting hard again. When the pounding at the door started, they pulled apart. "What the fuck is with people coming to your door, we're going to my place. No one shows up there uninvited." He stared at Andy naked on her island. "Lets just ignore the door, whoever it is can leave."

Oliver's voice burst their little bubble, causing them to jump apart.

"oh shit, shit shit shit." Andy jumped off the island frantically searching for something to put on. The shirt wouldn't do now because the buttons were gone.

"McNally, calm down, go throw something on in your room, I will get the door." He walked over to his pants pulling them up, trying to delicately cover his erection, willing it to go down. He watched her walk by him naked, he was having a hard time not following her and finishing what they just started. Another knock at the door, distracted him long enough for her to disappear into the room. Once they took care of the intrusion he was going to show her all over the house how much he missed her, that no one would love her like he did. Zipping up his pants, he threw on the shirt, going to to door.

Opening it, he looked into the completely shocked faces of Oliver and Dov. He could feel a slight blush rising on his cheeks. "Yeah, so everything is okay, you can leave." He went to slam the door, but Oliver stepped in the way

"Brother, I am not leaving until I get an explanation"

Sam rubbed his hands through his hair, they hadn't even talked about what they were or where they were heading. He needed to have that conversation with her before he told someone else.

As he went to answer his eyes looked over Oliver's shoulder and spotted Marlo glaring at him, with Chloe looking like an over eager Golden retriever, excited and ready to pounce. Oliver's head turned to see what he was looking at "Ah hell, what did we tell you Cruz, we got this. Go ahead and head out." Marlo huffed, turning on her heel she stomped away, muttering things under her breath. Price went to follow, but kept looking at Sam and back to Marlo. She was dying to see what happened, he could tell. Dejectedly she went to follow her partner.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder from behind him, turning he saw Andy in his old academy shirt and what looked like a pair of his boxers. He thought she had given him all of his stuff back, but this showed that she hadn't and that was a good step in the right direction. It meant he had a fighting chance of fixing everything. That and the fact that she looked amazing, and truth be told like she was fucked good all night long. Her hair sticking up in every direction, where he had grabbed at it in the heat of the moment. Her lips swollen and bright red, begging for him to kiss them again.

"Come on in guys, I am okay, more than okay. As you can so clearly see" She blushed and walked further into the house expecting them to follow her. "Would you both like some coffee? I can make some."

"Coffee would be good" croaked Dov. He was so shocked at what he was seeing, he didn't know what to think yet.

Andy was busy in the kitchen making the coffee when Sam lead the guys to the couch and sat down. "Take a seat."

Dov went to sit down but he saw a strap hanging off the couch where he was going to sit, grabbing it, he realized it was Andy's bra dropping it like a hot potato he blushed. Sam grabbed it and shoved it on the floor to the left of the arm of the couch out of sight.

Oliver was cracking up at Dov, and maybe at the situation he found himself in. He felt like he was catching his daughter with a guy, but he also felt like giving Sam a high five for finally getting his act together. Looking around the room, things were off walls, there were items all over the floor. What he assumed were Andy's panties were hanging off a lamp in the corner. "So you finally took my advice?" Oliver smirked at Sam.

"Um, well, I mean." Sam choked, then shut up.

"Sam it's okay as long as you are happy and she is happy. I am happy. Just for clarification Marlo stomping down the hall, means that you broke up with her before you came here right?"

"Oliver you know me, I wouldn't be here if everything wasn't clear. I should have listened to you a long time ago. I hurt too many people, and wasted too much time"

Looking at Oliver and Dov, trying to have them really believe the words he was speaking.

"Coffee is ready. Come on up to the dining table and have a seat. We can talk about everything here. Just watch where you are stepping on the way." Andy blushed beet red looking around the room, trying to ignore that her panties were there for the world to see.

The men got up and moved their way over to the table, settling down. She stood nervously next to the table, fiddling with her cup. Sam hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She turned to look at him in shock, he never showed PDA in front of their friends. He looked at her, saw her eyes questioning him, and leaned in giving her a kiss on her nose. Squeezing her thigh trying to reassure her, they were in this together.

"So what? Are you guys together again?" Snapping back to reality Dov pounced.

"Well, um, we really haven't talked about it." Looking embarrassed and shy Andy looked toward the floor.

"Yes, yes we are. I mean if she will have me, I am not going anywhere again." Sam looked like a man possessed staring at her.

Her head snapped up and she looked into his eyes, they were letting her know that every word he said he meant.

"Yes we are together" She whispered, her eyes never leaving his.

Oliver and Dov sat there watching the scene, feeling the tension and passion building. "I think it might be time we leave. We came, there is nothing sinister going on here. Just maybe keep it down and try not to break anything else. Come on Dov." Oliver stood up.

"But sir, I haven't finished my coffee, and I want to hear everything." He whined. Earning him a slap on the back of his head.

"Get up we are done here." Oliver giving him no room for argument, Dov got up and followed to the door.

Sam and Andy stood up to follow them to the door.

"Thanks for the coffee, glad you are okay. You are okay, are you not?" Oliver turned toward the two of them, standing at the door, holding hands.

"Not yet, but we will be." Sam stated while staring at Andy. "We will be."

"Okay well, maybe take it easy with the noise, try not to tear each other apart, and get some rest we need you for the next shift." Oliver laughed as he practically skipped down the hall.

* * *

**This one I wanted to convey so much I rewrote it several times. I think there is maybe one more post left and then this is done. Let me if you liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

******I don't own anything related to Rookie Blue. Thank you to Cythy for making sure that it was all up to par. Thank you to Snapple, Jdee, Ryder, and SVUgirl for the encouragement to continue this story. You girls are truly amazing, without your input I probably would not have jumped back into writing fanfiction. **

******Thank you , thank you to all the reviews I received I am truly amazed by the love. So here you go the last chapter. Although I have been told to do an epilogue, so maybe the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the ride. **

Andy shut the door turning her body into Sam's. "What should we do with the rest of the day?"

"Don't know about you McNally, but I am planning on finishing what we started." He grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder.

She shrieked, and broke out in laughs. "Put me down. What are you, a caveman?"

Sam lightly spanked her butt, and continued to her room. "Enjoy the ride, I am not putting you down until I get you in bed." he chuckled.

He tossed her gently on the bed. She bounced on the bed, laughing as she watched him crawl up the bed toward her.

He was a sight, his shirt hanging open crawling to her like a tiger ready to pounce. She missed him so much. Sam really was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was all man.

He watched her eyes roaming over his body, and then the look of undying love take over. Parting her knees he crawled into that space, his arms going to the outsides of her hips. Leaning down, he rubbed his nose against hers, his lips met hers. He thrust his tongue inside hers meeting it willingly. His hand slowly crept up her shirt pulling it up as he went. She took the hint grabbing it, pulling it up. Pulling away from his lips she whipped the shirt up and over her head. A second later her lips were back on his, ravaging them. She pulled his shirt down his arms, having him lift each hand to get it off. His shirt ended up on the floor.

Sam pulled away looking at her lying under him with just his boxers on her. His heart burst with the love he had for this woman. He leaned down, ghosting kisses on her cheek, her neck, and working his way down to her chest. His lips found her right nipple, and his hand pinched the other. She was moaning underneath him, something he missed, the way she always reacted to him. Her hand ghosted across his chest, down to the waistband of his pants. She had two fingers dipping below it, running them back and forth, causing him to get harder. Then she was slowly undoing the button on his pants, and pulling the zipper down. Her hand went to his hardness, wrapping around and slowly rubbing him. Her other hand came down, pulling his pants down trying to give herself room to work. Jumping off her, he dropped his pants and got back on the bed. He pulled his boxers off her body, made his way up kissing as he went.

Lining up his body from head to toe with hers, he looked into her eyes. His lips met hers hungrily, he slowly pushed into her willing body. Filling her, she whispered his name. He pulled out, pushed back in whispering "Andy, I love you so much." She moaned, wiggled, thrust her hips up to meet his. "I love you, Sam." He would speed up then slow down, hitting the spot inside of her every time. Driving her crazy, making her moans loader. Their declarations of love and regrets being whispered softly. She spiraled toward her climax, he could feel it, bringing him closer. It hit so fast it surprised them both, causing Sam to grind his teeth. The pleasure he was getting was amazing. He thrust a couple more times, finally coming undone. Collapsing on her body, they laid there breathing heavy.

"That was amazing. I love you Sam, I do. I want you to know that. I need you to know that."

"Don't run again Andy, I don't think I can handle it." his husky voice whispered into her neck.

Shivering she responded "I am not going anywhere, you can handcuff me to you, just to make sure."

"You are quite the jokester, are you getting your jokes from my books now?" He tickled her sides making her laugh and roll around. He rolled off her laying on his back. She turned, wrapping an arm over his chest, head on his shoulder.

"I mean it Sam, I am not running. I lost you once, not going to do it again. I want everything with you, marriage, kids, a house, and a dog named Boo."

She felt him freeze, causing her to backtrack on what she said. "I mean it doesn't have to be any time soon, or if you don't want kids we don't have to have kids."

"McNally, I want it all too. I have thought about you and I, the future. Kids, Park on Sundays, Real life, a lifetime with you."

She looked at him with a breathtaking smile and tears in her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes thought about you more than I would like to admit." He chuckled.

Andy leaned over kissing him softly once, twice, three times. His arms wrapped around her pulling her into him. "I really am sorry for running on you Sam, I was scared so I ran. You have always scared me, the feelings you invoke in me they are something I have never felt before. I didn't know how to handle that. Now I do, when I thought I lost you I was broken. I know what life is like without you in it, and I refuse to feel like that again. So you are stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

"Andy I love you, and there is no one else in this world I would rather be stuck with."

"You know we could have avoided all of this heartbreak, if we just talked like this more often. I need you to talk to me Sam, stop holding things in. You can tell me everything, the good, the bad and the ugly. Nothing will change how I feel about you. I want to know your history."

He rubbed circles into her back. "I didn't have the best childhood Andy, I don't want to bring you down."

"Sam stop right there, my childhood wasn't exactly perfect either. You want to know what I have learned the last few months, that the bad times help make us the people we are. And you Sam Swarek are an amazing man. Nothing in your past will change that. I want you to open up to me, I want to know it all, Sam. Everything. That's how much you mean to me." He was at a loss for words, so he responded with a heartfelt kiss.

They continued to share slow kisses. They knew that they weren't perfect, they knew that there would be problems down the road. But they had come to realize that as long as they had each other, they could tackle them as they came.


End file.
